Strange Events and Why We Love Them
by The Awesome Sugar Sparkles
Summary: France has always been proud of Paris and England did not blame him. When he finally got his wish, his own capital personified, he may have recived more than he asked for. 4th year Harry/England centric no slash
1. Chapter 1

"England!"

"Shut up Frog!"

"Hahaha! I'm the hero!'

Once again it was just a typical day at the World Conference. America is the hero, France is a pervert, and Russia sits there watching and being - Russia.

"Bloody Frog! I don't care about Paris or his new underwear!" England yelled as he was once again fighting with France. England stormed out of the conference room mumbling to himself. "Stupid Frog always going on about Paris! He only does it because London is not personified. Well, I'll show him. I know plenty of spells that will allow one of my citizens to become London.

~~Back in the conference room~~

"Hey Dudes! Iggy just left!"

"We saw him leave America, don't worry," Germany sighed.

"Should we end for day or go get him?" Japan asked.

"Germany, Germany, let's go get pasta!" Italy said as he jumped around.

"All right. Everyone had better be here tomorrow!" Canada continued to sit.

"Why do these things always happen to when it's my turn to present?" America sits back down in another chair to wait.

"Eeepa! You're sitting on me!"

"Sorry Canada!" America yelled, causing the other countries to look around and ask, "Who?"

Yup, just a typical World Conference.

~~With England in his creepy basement/magic room~~

England was in his basement, standing near his circle. He was setting up a ritual that he had just found. This ritual was supposed to allow one of his citizens to become the personification of his capital. While every nation was personified, this is not true for every capital. The only capitals that were personified were Paris, Moscow Madrid, and Tokyo. London used to be personified by a young boy named Harris. Unfortunately, during the London Blitz, Harris disappeared. England finished setting up and started his ritual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was sitting on his bed watching the clock. It was almost two in the morning and the only reason he was still awake was so that he could get all of his summer homework done. He had just managed to get all of it done because this summer the professors had assigned less homework after the events of the school year.

While he watched the time he became lost in thought. Every year it was something. All he could hope was that this year could be at least slightly normal. Normal may be too much to ask for, but at least more normal than the last year. Harry got up and walked over to his window. It was then that he felt a searing pain through his chest.

England closed the ritual and sat down. It had taken a lot more out of him than he had expected. Still, he could feel the magic around him and that it had worked. He closed his eyes and searched for the new personification. He finally found a direction as he was still too tired to figure out the person's identity. He slowly pulled himself up and went to his car. Even though he was exhausted he had to find London as the poor boy was probably frightened and in pain.

He pulled up onto Privet Drive and slowly got out of the car. From here, he slowly walked up the street. He could tell that London was very close, but he was having trouble pinpointing exactly which house that the boy was in. He finally came to a stop in front of number 4. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling and could only hope that it was right. He walked up to the door and concentrated on his citizens that were inside. He felt that there was only one. Hoping that he was right and that the person inside was London, he broke down the door and started to look around. Seeing no one, he started up the stairs. When he went down the hallway and saw one door with many locks on it. After having his faery friends unlock them he opened the door and saw a young boy laying on the floor near the window. He walked over to him and discovered that he was right and the boy was London. He then started to make sure the boy was only exhausted and not hurt. He found he was right and carried him out to his car. Once home, he fell asleep still in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that I forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is! I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this on their alert list. It really does mean a lot to me.

Chapter 3

Harry slowly opened his eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. He slowly tried to stretch, but found that he couldn't. He sat up to find he was in the back seat of a car. Looking around he saw that a blond man was sleeping in the front seat. Outside was a white two story that was covered in ivy. Surrounding the house was many trees, flowers and other plants. The walkway leading up to the house was neat and made of large multicolored stones. Looking back to the man he noticed that he was wearing a suit and looked like he had just come from a meeting with folders still sitting on the passenger side. He also noticed the man had the largest eyebrows that he had ever seen. The man he was studying began to stir.

England opened his eyes to see the boy looking at him. He slowly sat up and watched the boy jump back almost hitting his head on the roof of the car. England thought about what he could possibly say to the boy without causing any more problems. They both continued to watch each other for another moment until Harry asked "Who are you? Where am I and why am I here?"

This snapped England out of his thoughts and he replied "I am England and you are at my home, well just outside it. I'm sorry for falling asleep out here."

"You haven't said why we are here and what do you me you're England?" Harry asked impatiently. England sighed before saying "When I said I was England I meant it. I am the personification of England. I brought you here because you are the personification of London."

"Personification of L-london?" Harry stuttered out.

"Yes you are" England replied patiently.

"But, but that's impossible!"

"No it is not. You are now the personification of London." England sighed again.

"It is impossible! I'm just Harry!" This caused England to look up and examine the boy more closely. "Harry Potter?" He asked tentatively. Harry nodded. England the hit his head against the steering wheel. "You never get a break, do you lad?" He then sat up and said "Well we have spent enough time in here let's go inside now." As they walked up the path Harry thought he saw small glowing figures dart between plants quite a few times.

When England opened the door Harry saw that is was not only old fashioned it was much bigger on the inside than it had seemed at first from the outside. England then led him to a modest kitchen and Harry noticed a lingering burnt smell. Harry then sat down at the table and England asked him if he wanted any tea. After England had also sat down they looked at each other both wondering what to say. Harry finally broke the silence by asking "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

England looked up and asked "Well do you not feel different now? You are London and so you should be able to sense the city and people if you tried. Also you are not panicking right now. You feel relatively calm?"

"What do you mean not panicking? And all I feel is tired." Harry said. "Well normally in this situation you would at the very least be nervous. After all you are alone with someone you have never met before. I doubt that you would have followed me into my home willingly, would you? The reason you trust me like this is because I am a nation and you are my capital. This creates a bond and all capitals instinctively feel safe when they are with their nation."

Harry watched England's face while thinking about this. It was starting to make a little bit of sense to him, but the thought still terrified him because he had no idea what he was going to do. "So I really am the personification of London?" England nodded.

"Can I still go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course you can. Also I will teach you magic not taught at Hogwarts if you would like." England told him. "So I can stay with you?" Harry asked. "Of course you can! I would like it if you stayed here during the breaks as well." England then explained more about what it meant to be a personification until Harry felt himself start to nod off. He felt himself being led somewhere and he was really just too tired to care.

Sorry if they seem OOC but I really am trying. My headcannon says that one of Harry's pet peeves is having people keep things from him. England is telling him all the information and answering his questions so he is not getting mad like he did with Ron and Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Harry woke up it was almost seven in the morning. He sat up and saw that he was in a rather large bedroom. The bed he was sitting on was at least king sized and across from the bed there was a large mahogany wardrobe. Against the left wall there was a desk that was covered in dust. Next to it was a window. Harry got out of bed to look. When he pulled back the curtains he saw that his window was facing the backyard. Outside was a modest sized yard surrounded by a tall fence. At the back of the yard was a large tree. Underneath the tree was a sleeping unicorn. Harry blinked before thinking that, although unusual, it was not the strangest thing he had seen.

Finished looking around he decided to venture out of his room and look for England. Stepping out into the hallway he saw many closed doors on both side of the hallway and at the end on his right was a large staircase. As he went down it he smelled something burning. He hurried and followed the smell to the kitchen where he saw England at the stove smoke coming out of the pan. Harry cautiously walked over to him. When England saw him coming he smiled.

"I'm making eggs for us. Would you like sausage or bacon to go with them?"

Any comment that Harry had left his mind as he really didn't want to insult England by saying something about his cooking. He finally decided on "Bacon and here I'll make it for us." England tried to protest, but Harry gave him a pleading look and said "Please? I really want to help." England gave in with a sigh. Harry smiled and thought 'well at least one thing will be edible'

While they were eating England told Harry that in two weeks' time some other countries would be visiting for a conference. Harry was nervous, but England told him a little about the other countries.

"France is a pervert! You must promise me you will stay away from him! Spain and Prussia are France's friends so stay away from then as well. America is obnoxious, but not that bad. Italy is much the same way. He is just a little enthusiastic.

"Alright?" Harry said this hoping England would stop with the lessons. The only thing he was managing to do was confuse Harry. He still did his best to remember because he knew that he was going to need to know it.

~Later that day~

Harry was sitting in his new room trying to clean it. England had decided that the best way to improve his magical ability was to use magic as much as possible. After Harry was handed a book on common household cleaning spells he was left to his own devices. At first he was nervous about using magic outside of school, but he trusted England and the room really did need to be cleaned. After a while he was tempted to give up and clean everything the muggle way. The only things stopping him were his stubbornness and his fear of disappointing England. England had rescued him from the Durselys and been very kind. He was respected as an adult while still being cared for as a child. Harry found it to be very strange.

Harry also needed to get used to being called London. When he was with other countries and capitals he was going to be called that. He was also going to be called this in the political meetings he was going to have to go to. It was odd he thought, but not in a bad way.

Harry continued to look at the dust. It was covering the entire desk in a thick layer of yuck. He was not having very much luck with the new spells he had been given. The thought of using the muggle way was growing much more tempting.

Being busy in his musing Harry did not hear England enter the room. England quickly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him from the room.

"Hey! England what are you doing?" England looked back at him and said "We must hurry and get to the store."

"Why? We need something?" England's reply was rushed "France is coming over early. We need to get you some clothes, some more food, I need yarn, and potion supplies. France is also bringing Paris with him."

"Why do I need new clothes" Harry asked slightly miffed. England looked his capital up and down and asked "Do you really want to wear those hand-me-downs? Besides I need to make sure you look like a gentleman." Harry looked down at himself and blushed. Maybe shopping wasn't such a bad idea.

After a few short minutes they were at the edge of London. Entering the city Harry began to feel light-headed. England assured him that it was completely normal and would soon pass. Harry only felt this way because it was his first time being in the city since becoming London.

It was decided that they would shop in muggle London first and then head to Diagon alley to get the needed potion supplies. The shops England pulled Harry into were the same ones that Petunia would bring Dudley to and some that were even nicer. The clothes England choose were not what Harry would have ever considered before .Harry was still grateful that England was buying these clothes for him and that he had clothes that actually fit him.

When they went into another store for the yarn Harry asked England what it was for. When he found out that England knit he was honestly not very surprised given what he had already seen of the man and his home. England offered to teach him, but Harry declined saying he was already much to busy at the moment.

It was then that they finally got to head to Diagon alley. Right before they reached the Leaky Cauldron Harry thought of something. "Hey England, won't it be bad if someone recognizes me as Harry Potter and sees me with you? I thought you wanted to wait for people to know I was London"

"You're right, I was supposed to do this before we left, but I forgot." One of the fairies appeared and cast a glamour over Harry. He looked in a nearby store window and saw hat he now had blond hair and his face looked more like England's. "I would have had her change more, but then it would be harder for you to get fitted for your new robes."

The two then walked the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking into Diagon Alley without being stared at was wonderful for Harry. The alley was exactly as Harry remembered it minus the staring of course. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's where England bought Harry a few sets of everyday robes. England considered getting Harry's school robes, but decided to wait in case he grew. Next was the apothecary where England got many ingredients, most of which Harry had never even heard of.

When he finally got back to the house Harry was exhausted. He hated feeling so tired all the time. England assured him that it was just his body and magic getting used to being London. Harry was just glad there were no more nightmares as he started to fall asleep.

A/N: I am so sorry this is so late. I had to spend a lot of time working on a story for my creative writing class and I have been busy with a convention and a new cosplay group. My parents just a divorce and I just finished moving in to my mom's new place. Life has been kind of crazy. I won't have internet for a while so updates are going to depend on how long I can stay at the library to type. I would post here, but unfortunately FanFiction is blocked. To Post this I am going to have to find someone's internet that isn't password protected. :P I have now used up many months worth of excuses and will do my best to keep the update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Not another chapter but I found this while I was reading some stories. Thought it would be good to support this. Even though I haven't had any of my fics taken down, I'm sure you and I both know the pain of having something taken down and you can't find the original document you had. It's also unfair for your fic to be taken down over something so stupid, so… I hope you support this

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ReynardKitsune

The Awesome Sugar Sparkles

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated in forever! I have been very busy with college and scholarship applications, AP classes, French (which is killing me :P), and just general laziness. Now that most things have settled down I will be trying my best to update regularly. I also want to give a special thank you to elvesknightren who helped me stay motivated and get this chapter finally up. I want to give a thank you to Des as well.

Chapter 5

The next morning was extremely hectic. England was so busy trying to make sure the house was perfect that neither of them ate breakfast. Harry thought that with this much work getting ready England must really like France. When he brought this up he was met with quick denial and an affronted look. According to England, "France is my rival and I must do everything possible to be better at everything."

France and Paris were supposed to arrive sometime around noon and it was already 10 o'clock. Harry was extremely nervous about meeting them even though England had tried to assure him many times that everything would be perfectly fine. At 11:45 England finally deemed everything to be perfect. They both sat at the kitchen table with England trying to act as though he had not just spent hours cleaning. Harry thought he was slightly insane, but knew he was not in a position to judge with what he knew from the Dursley's and Weasley's homes.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. England jumped up so fast his chair crashed to the floor. When England opened the door Harry saw a fairly tall man with wavy blond hair who looked to be about England's age. Next to him was a boy who seemed to be about 18 or 19. He was taller than Harry with hair similar to the man standing next to him. His eyes were a bright blue once again very similar to the other man's. It was very easy to tell the two were related.

England led their guests to living room. Harry used this as a chance to escape. As he was hiding by the stairs he tried to figure out why he was so nervous. Harry really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Paris, but that still wasn't enough of a reason to hide. Merlin knew he must have made a fool of himself more than enough for one lifetime.

England and France were sitting across from one another discussing something that must have held some sort of importance – at least to them, that is. Paris sat off to the side and it seemed as though he was looking for me. Or someone he realized with a start. "He's probably looking for me. I did sort of ditch him, didn't I?" Harry realized to himself.

After taking a deep breath Harry entered the room. Neither England nor France noticed him, but Paris's face seemed to light up when he saw him. Paris quickly stood and walked over to Harry. They both quietly left the room as to not disturb the two older men.

Harry led Paris outside to the garden where they both sat down on the bench beneath one of the older larger trees. The silence was getting very awkward. Paris was watching him, but Harry really didn't know what to say and he didn't want to make things even more awkward. Paris was so much older and had been a capital for hundreds of years. Harry really didn't want the older boy to see him as a nuisance.

Meanwhile Paris was completely oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil. He couldn't help but think that the younger was so cute and would be the perfect younger brother. None of the other existing capitals let him treat them as younger siblings even if he was older. With a deep breath he asked "Would you want to hang out some? I know you're new to all of this and I can try to help you out. I can explain our duties, the people you will have to deal with, especially the other capitals, and even help with magic!"

Harry was in slight shock. This was the opposite of what he expected, but it made him happy. It was nice that someone not only wanted to be his friend, but also wanted to help him. After a few moments something struck him "You can do magic!?"

"Oui, I have attended Beauxbatons before. France, my father, is really bad at it though. That's why he never lets England know that e is actually in touch with his magical community. I'm a lot better though. My specialty is actually is actually potions."

Harry grinned "That's my worst subject! It would actually be great if you would help me!"

The two continued to talk for about half of an hour before the two countries came out to look for them. England may have been stressed, but Harry had never been happier. Before France and Paris left, Harry managed to get another quick word with Paris. They agreed that they would meet up again within the next week. Paris was going to show him wizarding France and help him become more comfortable with his identity as London.

A/N: Just a quick thing about Paris. I usually don't like OCs, reading them or writing them, but Paris was needed and kinda just happened. :P I actually don't think I could possibly write this without him. So the point I was trying to get to is that I would really appreciate it if people would review with advice for him or whenever they feel I am straying with him. I really do appreciate the help.


End file.
